


Pie à la Castiel

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Food Play, Food Porn, M/M, Porn with Pie, Rimming, Slight NSFW Art, Thanksgiving, Top Dean Winchester, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Overeating on Thanksgiving is the unspoken rule for the day. But how could Dean not have left any room for pie? No worries though Cas has just the remedy for that!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to zephyrchrysalis for betaing this fic for me and for the creative collage. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving guys!!!!!!

__

Dean laid on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he tried to focus his attention on the TV. He wished he hadn’t gone back for a fourth, hell even a third, plate. But, battling the urge to eat or not to eat, that was what Thanksgiving was all about, that and family of course. He whined and rubbed his hands down his full stomach as Castiel walked into the room holding a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other. 

Cas laughed softly and shook his head fondly at the sound of his lover's complaints. He sat the plate and can on the bedside table before crawling into bed behind Dean. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean and started to rub soothing circles over his overstuffed stomach. Dean sighed and relaxed into the touch, cuddling back against Cas’ chest. They lay like that while they watched _Christmas Vacation_.

After the movie ended Castiel chuckled warmly by Dean’s ear, “Did you eat any dessert?” Cas placed a warm kiss to the side of Dean’s throat and waited for his lover's reply.

Dean shook his head, “I ate too much dinner,” he grumbled sullenly as he shifted in Castiel’s arms and rolled over onto his back.

Castiel hummed, “I told you,” he playfully chastised, “to stop after your second plate..”

“But,” Dean whined, “It was all so good, I just couldn't help myself.”

Castiel nodded in agreement as he thought about the meal Dean prepared. The table had been covered with so many dishes it was a wonder it didn’t give way from the sheer weight of all the food. There were large bowls of baked beans, potatoes, gravy, stuffing, broccoli cheese casserole, candied yams, roasted asparagus, fresh green beans, corn, baked mac n cheese, cranberry sauce, a basket full of rolls, and in the center a large golden brown turkey. Not the mention the four pies, - apple, pecan, chocolate and pumpkin - that Dean insisted on making, because one or two just wasn't enough. There had been enough food to feed a small army, despite it only being Dean, Castiel and Sam.

Cas placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek, “It was very good, you’re a wonderful cook.”

Dean glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his lover, “Thanks, Babe, I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

Castiel placed his chin on Dean's shoulder and rasped by Dean’s ear. “But you know, Dean, gluttony _is_ a sin.”

Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrow before shooting Cas a flirty wink. “So is lust and I know for sure we are _both_ guilty of that one.”

Castiel huffed a small laugh, “Perhaps,” he replied as he skated his fingers up the hem of Dean’s shirt and arched an eyebrow, “Do you want dessert now?”

Dean’s lips curled into a devious smile as he ran his eyes down Castiel's body and reached over, placing his palm flat on Cas’ crotch, rubbing gently, feeling the flesh harden at his touch. “If my dessert has something to do with this --” Dean squeezed gently and relished in the soft hiss it drew from his lover’s lips and how Cas bucked into his hand. “Then, yes, I would very much like to have some dessert.”

Castiel smirked as he sat up on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt with his long nimble fingers, sliding the fabric from his shoulders once he undid the final button. His hands reached for his pants next and Dean batted them away. “Allow me,” he purred as he made quick work removing the unwanted clothing from Castiel’s body.

Castiel picked up the slice of pie with his hand and placed it on his abdomen before reaching for the canister and covering it with whipped cream, trailing the cream down his stomach and stopping just before it reached his cock. “Are you ready for your dessert?” Castiel taunted as he slowly ran his finger through the whipped cream and brought it up to his lips, sucking it off seductively, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

“Oh, God, yes.” Dean rumbled throatily as his lust blown eyes slid down Castiel’s body, taking in the buffet spread out before him with his three favorite things all rolled into one -- Cas, pie, and sex _with_ Cas. Dean Winchester couldn't ask for more.

Castiel lay back flat on the bed and smirked up at Dean, “Then what are you waiting for? _Eat me_.” 

Dean ran his fingers up Cas’ sides. His partner trembled ever-so-slightly with the effort to stay perfectly still for his lover, his cock was hard and heavy laying against his thigh, and his face flushed as he waited for Dean to have his way with him in any and every way he wanted. Dean bit back a groan as he bent forward and swirled his tongue inside Castiel's navel drawing out the whipped cream with a low moan. Dean’s cock throbbed in the confines of his sweat pants and he could feel his boxer briefs becoming damp. 

Dean kissed his way up Castiel's stomach and took a small bite of the pie, before looking up at Cas as he licked the sweet cream from his lips. Castiel smiled down at him and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair gripping it slightly, it was a silent plea for more kisses, more touches.

Dean pushed up onto his knees, grabbed his shirt by the hem pulling it over his head, and tossing it across the room.

“ _More_ , keep going,” Castiel begged with wide eyes as he looked up at the man he loved.

“Tell me what you’re thankful for, Cas,” Dean whispered as he let his teeth catch Castiel's flesh as he continued to consume the pie. 

“I-I,” Castiel stuttered as Dean circled his tongue around his pebbled nipple. “I'm thankful for the wonderful meal you prepared.” Dean hummed against his skin prompting him to keep going. “I'm thankful that I can call you and Sam family.” Castiel hissed as Dean’s teeth nibbled on the hard bud. He reached down and placed his hand on the side of Dean's face gently directing him to look up. Once Dean’s eyes met his he continued, “But most of all, I am thankful that I am lucky enough to go to sleep with you every night, wake up next to you every morning. That I get to tell you I love you,” Dean’s cheeks began to flush from Cas’ words and Castiel smiled at his lover. Dean never having been one to just accept Castiel’s praises opened his mouth to retort but Cas placed his finger over Dean’s lips effectively hushing him. “And I get to hear those three little words back from you every single day, that means so much to me… more than you could possibly know.” His smile softened as he ran his thumb down Dean’s hard jawline, and caressed his cheek lovingly. “ _You_ are what I'm most thankful for in this world, Dean.”

Dean’s heart swelled with love as he surged up and crashed his lips against Castiel's. Cas moaned as his mouth parted for Dean. He tasted nutmeg and cream when Dean’s tongue swept into his mouth. Castiel's hands slid down Dean's back and his nimble fingers found their way into his pants, pushing them along with his underwear down his lover's hips where Dean helped the process by wiggling out of them, kicking the clothing off the foot of the bed. 

Dean broke the kiss and grabbed the can of whipped cream making another trail down Castiel's chest, covering both his hipbones and his hard cock. Dean smirked and tossed the can beside them on the bed. Cas’ breathing picked up to a rapid pace as Dean licked down his body, Castiel groaned and shivered as Dean licked and nipped at his hipbones before sucking dark blooming bruises onto each of them, marking Castiel as his.

“Please,” Castiel begged. His cock ached with need, with how badly he needed to be touched, to be taken by Dean.

Dean grinned at him with a feral glint in his eyes, “Not, yet, Babe,” He cooed as he placed a light kiss to his stomach avoiding the area Castiel really craved attention.

Castiel whined as he let his head fall back and thump against the pillow. Dean rose up and swiped his fingers through the pie scooping up the spicy filling. He ran those fingers over his lover's lips. Castiel opened and sucked Dean's digits into his mouth, moaning around them as he completely cleaned the creamy, cinnamony mess from Dean's skin. As Dean slid his fingers from Castiel's mouth, he eagerly watched Cas dart his tongue out and lick the delicious substance off his lips.

Dean's eyes followed the movement of Castiel's sinful tongue, unable to look away. Dean gnawed on his bottom lip as Cas effectively cleared away the sweet and savory treat. Once he was finished and the spell was broken Dean gripped Cas’ hips as he dipped down and started eating the rest of the pie off Castiel's abdomen, cleaning the crumbs from his lover's body with long hot swipes of his tongue once all the pie was gone. 

Dean slid his tongue down Castiel's stomach, the muscle warm and wet against his already heated flesh. Dean skated his fingers up Castiel's thigh and gripped his straining erection, Cas groaned and bucked up into the touch. Dean dipped forward and took Castiel's hard cock into his mouth, lapping at the creamy substance that covered it. He swirled his tongue around the head of Cas’ length before taking all of him into his mouth. Castiel's cock throbbed and began to leak, the sweetness of the cream mixed with the tang of salty precome and Dean couldn't get enough of it. In fact, he thought this may just be his new favorite flavor.

Castiel let out a low dirty groan as his hips rocked up and pushed his length further down Dean's throat. Dean relaxed his jaw and let Castiel thrust up into his mouth. Dean's cock twitched between his legs as Castiel began to whimper and mewl. Cas’ thighs trembled as he fought to urge to grip Dean's hair and fuck his mouth hard and fast until he found his sweet release. Dean white-knuckled the bed sheet in order to keep from snaking his hand between his legs and stroking himself. 

Dean moaned around Cas’ cock, the vibrations made Castiel curse and his hips falter. Dean licked up the underside of Cas’ shaft and swirled his tongue around the head before he flicked his tongue into the slit. “Fuck, Dean,” Castiel groaned as he reached down and grabbed his lover's shoulders.

Dean gripped the base of Castiel's cock, sliding his hand up and down the spit soaked shaft a few times as he watched Cas’ face contort with pure unadulterated pleasure. Dean took Castiel back into his mouth, his lips stretched around the thickness of Cas as he bobbed down until the head of Castiel's cock nudged the back of his throat 

“Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel moaned breathlessly and Dean knew his lover was getting close. He could tell by the way Cas’ balls were drawn tight and the way his cock throbbed in his mouth.

Dean slid his lips up Castiel’s shaft and let his cock slip free from his lips. Cas let out a frustrated groan as he glared at a very smug looking Dean. “You’re being a tease,” Castiel growled.

“You know you love it,” Dean retorted as he grabbed the can of whipped cream again. Dean nudged Castiel's legs further apart before shaking the can and spraying the creamy substance up Cas’ thigh and along the crack of his ass. Dean leaned down and tongued and kissed the cream from Castiel's skin as he whimpered.

"I've got you, Sweetheart," Dean whispered against the flesh of Cas’ thigh. He pressed another kiss to Castiel's skin before he lapped the last of the cream from his ass. Dean lifted the canister again and sprayed more of the delicious fluffy cream, this time inside the crack of his ass and over his rim. Castiel groaned, long and low as he felt the cold cream cover his most intimate area. Dean put the canister down and spread Cas’ ass cheeks wide, he leaned down and licked a slow stripe over his quivering pucker.

Castiel moaned as his hands worked their way into Dean’s hair. Dean grazed over his hole again and again. He flattened his tongue and licked Castiel’s pink rosebud in long broad strokes. Cas shivered as Dean dug his fingers into the firm swell of his ass holding him open and exposed as he lapped over his rim again and again.

Castiel keened, tugging sharply at his lover's hair. “Dean,” he pleaded. His body was thrumming with pleasure but he wanted and needed so much more. His fingers tightened in Dean's hair as he started to pull away. Castiel made an involuntary whine of protest as he held tighter to his lover and rocked against his face.

Dean smirked as he freed himself from Cas’ grip. “Hold still for me, Baby,” he encouraged as he sprayed more of the cream over his pucker. 

Castiel groaned as Dean leaned back in and pressed the tip of his tongue into Cas’ hole as he cleaned the cream from his skin. Castiel cried out, and gyrated his hips against his lover's face. "You like this, Babe? Does it feel good,” Dean mumbled, his hot breath puffing over Cas’ rim causing it to twitch. Dean's tongue circled his lover’s perfect rosebud as Castiel rocked against his face again. Dean hummed and plunged his tongue into Cas’ hole, Castiel rolled his hips taking Dean's tongue deeper into his body.

"Oh," Castiel keened as his hands reached above his head and gripped the headboard. “God," Dean moaned and the pure pleasure the vibration brought Cas, made his toes curl.

"Fuck," Cas groaned as he ground harder against his lover's face. Dean slipped a finger in beside his tongue moving it along Cas’ inner walls as his wet muscle continued to thrust in and out. Dean added a second finger and scissored them as he delved his tongue in deeper, wiggling it as his teeth scraped Cas’ rim. Dean curled his fingers and struck Castiel's prostate. Cas arched his back and wailed, “Dean, Dean, God! Dean, please fuck me! _Please,_ I need it, I _need_ you.”

Dean reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube coating his needy cock. He knelt between Castiel's legs and lined his straining erection up to Cas’ quivering hole, slowly sliding into the tight slick heat. Once Dean was fully seated inside his lover he leaned down and kissed Cas as he pulled out and thrusted back into him sharp and hard. 

Castiel's hips arched up, meeting every one of his lover's thrusts. Dean moaned as he increased his pace. He slipped his hand between them and took hold of Castiel's delicious cock with his slick hand, stroking Cas in time with his thrusts as he panted, "I'm close, so close, Babe. Come with me. I want you to let go for me, I _need_ you to let go for me." Castiel whimpered and arched his back, moaning lewdly as he came over Dean's hand, his rim clenched down on Dean’s length. 

Dean's hips stuttered as his cock pulsed and filled Castiel to the brim with his release. He collapsed breathless beside Cas after carefully pulling out. Castiel curled himself around Dean, burrowing into his throat. “I love you, Dean, Happy Thanksgiving.”

Dean hummed, “I love you, Cas, and Happy Thanksgiving to you, too.” He pressed a kiss against Castiel’s sex-sweat hair, “And just so you know,” his tongue slid over his lips, “you're what I'm most thankful for too.


End file.
